The present invention relates to automatic parking devices and relates more particularly to a multi-story, transverse shifting type automatic parking device which utilizes a mother elevator with a multi-story daughter elevator therein to match with a plurality of transverse shifting mechanisms for carrying a car to any parking unit on any floor. By means of the arrangement of the present invention, many parking units can be provided in the same unit area.
Due to an increasing number of cars, it has become the common problem for people living in big cities in the world to find a parking space for parking a car. However, it is very difficult to build sufficient parking lots in the limited land space in cities. In order to fully utilize the limited land space in cities, several parking devices have been disclosed, which include:
(A) Multi-deck parking device, which is to set up several parking units in a unit parking space with one above another for parking several cars by means of the operation of a lifting mechanism. A disadvantage of this structure of multi-deck parking device is that it can not be extended sidewards. Further, the car parked at the bottom deck should be moved out before parking a car at the topmost deck or taking it therefrom. Therefore, this structure of parking device is less effective in use.
(B) Horizontal circulation parking device, which is to utilize the basement of a building for parking cars by means of the operation of a horizontal circulation mechanism.
(C) Cage-delivered multi-story parking device, which utilizes a cage moved by a belt conveyer circulation system for carrying a car to either parking unit in either floor for parking.
These horizontal circulation parking device and cage-delivered multi-story parking device may make use of transversely or longitudinally extended space for parking cars. However, when parking or taking a car, the desired parking unit shall be moved to a common entrance. Therefore, much time is required in parking or taking a car and, high flow rate can not be achieved.
(D) Elevator-delivered multi-story parking device, which utilizes an elevator for carrying a car to either floor in a building for parking. This structure of elevator-delivered multi-story parking device is still not satisfactory in use because it can not eliminate the disadvantages as described in the cage-delivered multi-story parking device.